


Let's stay like this for a while

by Zurenika



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Does he still have feelings for Hun? Or was everything just in his head? But then again, he wouldn’t be this affected by Hun's very presence if it's nothing, right?





	Let's stay like this for a while

“Hyung?”

“Speak of the devil,” Seunghyub muttered under his breath. He looked towards the door and there was Cha Hun, standing in all his glory, wearing that black turtleneck Seunghyub secretly loved on him so much. There were times when the rapper had half a mind to trash that turtleneck just because it made Hun look that much good and his mind wandered once again to that time Hun wore that exact outfit while cooking.

 _Stop. What’s wrong with me today?_ He thought to himself, shaking his head to try and clear it off.

 “Hyung!, are you okay?” Hun asked, his features softening into one of concern.

“Yes! Yes! I’m good. I just- I suddenly thought of a melody but… what do you need from me?” he managed to answer, thankful that Hun didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

“The NewsAde crew will be running a bit late so our filming will be pushed back by an hour or two,” Hun answered.

“Oh. Okay then. Thank for the info, Hun,” he replied turning back to the equipment in front of him.

Hun said his goodbyes and presumably went off to find the other three. As soon as the guitarist closed the door behind him, Seunghyub plopped his head on top of the table.

 “Ugh, I’m such a mess,” he muttered, the cold of the table against his skin doing nothing to clear his head.

He closed his eyes thinking of nothing but Hun’s long and dexterous fingers on his skin. It was a fan service thing and he wholeheartedly thought it was a good idea at the moment but that close to Hun – feeling his the line of his warm body against his side, smelling his perfume - his heart was beating so fast during that moment that he thought Hun would notice.

“Ugh, this is bad!” he said out loud.

Does he still have feelings for Hun? Or was everything just in his head? But then again, he wouldn’t be this affected by Hun's very presence if it's nothing, right?

“Seunghyub hyung!”

Seunghyub clutched at his chest, his heart beating twice as fast in surprise. “Hun-ah! Yah! Why are you so quiet! Can’t you make a noise to announce that you’re approaching?!” he blurted out.

“I’m not a cat, you know,” Hun replied cocking his head to the side in amusement.

“Just – don’t do that again. I’m gonna die ‘coz of you,” Seunghyub exaggerated as he took a seat once more.

“So, what are you working on?” Hun asked, plopping down on the chair beside him.

“Nothing really. I’m just playing around with some melodies and stuff,” he replied. Which is kind of the truth but Hun doesn’t need to know that.

“Oh, good then,” Hun answered smiling widely.

“I-ah, wha-“ Seunghyub wasn’t able to finish his sentence anymore as Hun pulled his chair closer to him and laid his head down on Seunghyub’s back.

“Let’s just stay like this for a little while,” Hun said.  


End file.
